To Save a Colt
by DKAllayna
Summary: When Cecilia Colt walks to work one rainy night, the last thing she expects is to be accompanied by an attractive stranger who goes by the name of Dean; even more startling is the revelation that he and his brother are demon hunters. (full summary inside)


_**To Save a**_** _Colt_**

**Full Summary:**

When Cecilia Colt walks to work one rainy night, the last thing she expects is to be accompanied by an attractive stranger who goes by the name of Dean; even more startling is the revelation that he and his brother are demon hunters.

When the Winchesters track a vampire coven into Some Random Small Town, USA, they don't quite believe their eyes when they stumble across a stripper who claims to be a descendant of one of the greatest hunters in history.

...

It's strange how sometimes fate likes to walk straight up to you and figuratively slap you in the face- in other words, it's impossible to ignore- while other times, it just sneaks up from behind and grabs you without you ever noticing.

In this case, fate came to me on a rainy day and took a brief stroll underneath my umbrella. It sounds strange, I know, but that was the exact moment my life changed.

It was almost 6 o'clock, and it was raining like all hell was lose. I was walking to work in the midst of the downpour, as I didn't have a car and I disliked using taxis. So instead I carried my umbrella, given to me by my ex-boyfriend shortly before he ditched me for a rich model (because apparently he had a thing for girls who wear only underwear for their profession). The umbrella itself was sunny yellow, a bright spot amidst the darkness and rain. I hated to carry it, just because _he_ had given it to me (not to mention the somewhat gaudy color), but I couldn't deny its usefulness, so I put up with it. It wasn't like I could afford a new one anyway.

My waterlogged tennis shoes slapped against the gray, rain-speckled pavement as I struggled through the storm. The harsh, artificial glow of headlights from the steady traffic on my left lit up the night, blinding me whenever I looked straight at them. I kept my gaze trained on the sidewalk instead and watched out for puddles to avoid. Slung across my left shoulder was my bag containing a change of clothes, and in my right hand I carried the umbrella. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings as I walked; the buildings that flashed past were such a common appearance to me that I hardly noticed them anymore.

In fact, I had stopped noticing everything around me, not just the buildings. My mind wandered, imagining myself in a world where I was free of violence and my unmentionable occupation and my frustratingly pathetic economic situation. I pictured myself reborn into a loving family that wouldn't die and leave me alone and penniless...

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a low, rather gruff voice next to my ear.

"Mind if I join you?"

I whirled around, preparing for the worst. To my surprise, the voice in my ear belonged to a man probably around my age. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, spotted with rain, over a rather form-fitting black shirt. His face was all angles and edges, a well-formed jawline under an almost square-shaped visage; his eyes, at first glance, seemed to be brown, but on closer inspection were more green or hazel. His damp brown hair clung to his forehead, framing his undeniably handsome features. His smile was crooked and a charming sparkle danced within his eye, but there was also a sort of shadow there, and occasionally his gaze would dart around as if he was looking for something. His bearing and his expression were such that I wouldn't have been surprised to hear that he was military.

I realized that I hadn't completely stopped to notice all these details; I had continued walking, albeit at a much slower pace. The man had stepped underneath my umbrella, and he was now strolling alongside me without bothering to wait for an answer. I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow and smirk at his blatant indifference to my response, but I had to wonder if he had some ulterior motive for approaching me. However, I didn't stop and I didn't protest, so he continued to stride along underneath my umbrella as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"That was awfully audacious of you," I observed with a hint of irony in my voice as I vainly attempted to refrain from smiling. "What if I had said no?"

"Then I would have walked away like the gentleman I am." His rather corny response was accompanied by an exaggerated wink, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes even as I snickered. "You weren't going to deny me, though," he went on in a slightly teasing tone, a gleam lingering within his charming gaze.

"Oh yeah? And how could you tell?" I asked, amused.

"Well, you didn't attack me on sight, for starters." His words were light, but there was a sort of underlying tension within them.

"And does that happen frequently to you?"

Unfortunately, our banter ended there, for instead of answering, he glanced over his shoulder with an almost nervous expression; a shadow passed across his features and his eyes narrowed. His lips parted, revealing his bright white teeth. There was no way to describe the emotions on his features other than that he seemed almost like a predator that feared its prey biting back.

Then the expression was gone. When he looked back at me, his countenance had returned to one of confidence and faint amusement, although a trace of tension lingered. I was tempted to ask him about it, but just as soon as I had opened my mouth, he cut me off with a surprisingly abrupt question.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment instead of answering immediately; I was suddenly aware that we were the only two on the sidewalk and that he was only inches away from me.

"Work," I answered slowly, suspicion dripping from that one word. "Why?"

"And how far away is it?" he pressed, ignoring my question. I raised an eyebrow, but I lifted a slender arm to point to the location of my job. He followed my gesture and then glanced back at me with both brows raised, but I only scowled at him. I refused to entertain questions as to the nature of my profession.

"Awesome," he said, his tone both confused and strangely relieved. I rolled my eyes again, suddenly unamused by the male at my side.

"Not really," I murmured under my breath, but if he heard me, he didn't respond.

"I'll leave you here, then," he continued cheerfully. "Maybe I'll see you around." He stepped out from underneath my gaudy umbrella, but he turned back to me almost instantly, his gaze thoughtful. "By the way, what's your name?"

"None of your business," I shot back and received two raised eyebrows and an amused smirk that contained within it something akin to respect. "You?"

"Dean," he said with a low chuckle, but I didn't understand the joke. I could only stare as he sauntered off into the dark and the rain; then, giving myself a shake, I turned and strode into the building.

...

_**Author's**_** _Note:_**

Hi there! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction, although I have already posted several other fanfictions based on other universes (feel free to check them out if you want, by the way ;) ). I just want to post a sort of disclaimer here that despite what you might think, it isn't going to be one of those really smut-heavy fanfics, and while there will be some romance, there will (hopefully) mainly be action in the next few chapters. Future pairings include Destiel and some other fun pairings that you won't find out till later. :p

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around to read more :)

-DKAllayna


End file.
